1. (i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image forming system, an image forming apparatus, and an image processing method.
2. (ii) Related Art
An image forming apparatus of the related art generates a control signal for each member arranged to write an image in accordance with image information read by a reading member or in accordance with image information transmitted from an information processing device.